You Can't Stop me From being on my Own
by kyotokat-tiger
Summary: Why must all the fighting revolve around me and my brother? And now the new kid is hated as well because of who he is and because he hangs around with me. I put him through this and I can put him out. But what if I don't want him out? ShikamaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Only my original character do I own.

You Can't Stop me from Being on my Own

Chapter 1

I watched him from across the room. I highly doubt he even knows of my existence. The first day at a new school is usually awkward and hard for most people. Well it was awkward for me when I first came to this school. (And that wasn't to long ago. 7 months to be exact.) But for him it seems to be hard because everyone is making fun of him. It seems that everyone hates him and I don't even know why. At my old school everyone hated me because of who I was and where I came from, and also because of my family most of all. Coming from a family whose parents were murdered by your brother isn't good information to give people when you first meet them. I had to learn that the hard way. Stupid Gaara and his hatred of other people and his temper as well.

Being his sister was harder than I thought. I didn't really grow up with my sister or my brothers because my father had sent me to another family right when I was born. I'm the same age as Gaara, 15, were twins, but we look nothing a like. I think that's because my other family changed my appearance (mainly my hair really). But you could tell I was related to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro through the color of their eyes and personality (heartless).

My family was killed by people unknown and I knew I had to get out of there quickly so when I stumbled upon Gaara and Temari they took me in with no regrets. That was when Gaara and I finally knew that we weren't alone in the world. And he finally stopped blaming himself for the death of our mother and let me take half of the blame. He wasn't the only one with skills of a killer, I had unknown skills of one as well. They usually came out when I got really angry.

Anyways I think I should snap out of it soon before the teacher notices that I'm not paying any attention. "Ganka! Answer this question!" Inika sensei called out to me and pointed to the question on the board.

"It's Akio, Inika sensei," I hated people calling me from my birth name. Mainly because I wasn't use to it as much as I was with the name Akio. You might think I'm trying to keep any relations to Gaara as possible, but I'm not. And that's the truth. I quickly looked at the board and tried to figure the problem out. I don't even remember her talking about this in class. Then it hit me she had talked about it almost 2 weeks ago. "The answer is 'The demon within him will die out when he is dead.'" That statement made me remember something that Gaara and some pink haired girl had told me. Gaara had a demon that lived in him and so did another demon which everyone calls, "The nine tailed demon." This said demon lives in a boy with yellow hair. I don't quite know his name just yet. All I know is that he is a really big idiot.

A few minutes had past and the bell rang. This told us that class was over and it was time for lunch. I almost rushed out of the room mainly because I wanted to get out of that classroom and because I was hungry. Once I was in the hall way I went to my locker to put some of my books away and headed for the lunch room. I got in line after Gaara and some other people and grabbed my lunch. Gaara and I always pay our food together and today was his turn to pay for lunch. Gaara and I had to try and stick together through lunch, mainly because everyone likes to pick on one of us during that time. Kankuro can't help his to busy being lazy in class and Temari has problems of her own so we don't try to bother her to much.

After getting our lunch we stood there at the end of the line looking for an empty table to sit at. We hated sitting with other people mainly because they either ignore us or start making fun of us. I couldn't see any open tables and gave a sigh, "Looks like were gonna either have to eat outside today or find a table with every few people," I told Gaara then I saw him once again. He was sitting there by himself. According to some other people and the rumors that float through this school he was really lazy and hated other people too. But he wasn't dangerous like my brother and I. Without thinking I nudged my brother to go sit with him and really he had to other choice because he really didn't feel like going outside today. So we went ahead and walked over to where he was sitting.

When we got near his table he looked up and starred at us. I found it strange for some reason. I mean everyone stares at us everyday, but the way he was starring was creeping me out a little. He couldn't have found out about me and my brother just yet. Had he? Well whatever he had been told wouldn't matter me or Gaara.

"Yo new kid mind if my brother and I sit here?" I asked him since Gaara wasn't the kind to really speak to anyone besides the teachers and people in the family. The new kid just nodded and went back to picking at his food. We all ate quietly not saying a word. When I was done eating and noticed that the guy seemed to have been done a long time I just asked one question. "What's you're name?" Yeah stupid question I know, but that's all I really wanted to know. I wasn't really paying much attention when Iruka sensei had introduced him to the class.

"Nara Shikamaru," he said looking up at me. "And you would be?"

"I'm Akio and that's Gaara," I said pointing to my brother who was sitting across from me.

"Ganka," Gaara muttered angrily under his breath. I kicked him under the table for calling me that name. I hated it so much and I hoped that he would learn it soon. Gaara went forward for the kick I had just given him and Shikamaru had noticed and he apparently had heard what Gaara had said as well.

"Ganka? I thought you said your name was Akio?" He said in a confused look. I wouldn't blame him for being confused. Having two different names is hard to explain and I hate giving the explanation to anyone who asks.

"Yeah well Ganka is my real name, but I'm use to people calling me Akio," I said giving Gaara a death glare. Thankfully Shikamaru hadn't asked another question because the bell had rung signaling the start of 6th period. Gaara was slow in getting up so I had to actually drag him out of his seat and get him to class. We didn't even bother in saying good-bye to Shikamaru, but just walked off like we did to everyone else. You could just say it was a habit of ours and it's hard for us to break our habits.

8th period came by quickly and also went quickly. I was so happy to finally be able to get out of that hell hole. But I was a little worried about Gaara we didn't have the same class during 7th or 8th period. And I wasn't so sure if he was okay or not. This was one thing I hated in being in separate classes. He might be really hurt and there might not be anyone helping him right now! I thought of happier things and went to my locker to put my books away. While I was walking down the stairs I heard yelling and then something being thrown at the wall or was it the lockers either way it didn't sound good.

I hurried down the stairs towards the noise. What I saw wasn't what I didn't really feel like seeing. Both Shikamaru and Gaara were on the ground and there was 'Popular tough guy' Sasuke. Every girl (except for me) was just about in love with him. I hated him mainly because he was always picking on my brother. I don't know why but he holds a grudge against him for no reason. Sasuke wasn't alone though there were other guys in his group. These people would be Neji (and upperclassman who should know better than pick on people, but he's so idiotic that he just does it for fun), Shino, and Kiba. I gave a sigh then walked out from where I was standing. "Oi Sasuke! Why you got to pick on the new kid too?" I shouted to him trying to help Gaara up. He started to groan in pain. "Great don't tell me we have to take you to the hospital again." Gaara just shook his head and leaned against the lockers behind me as I tried to help Shikamaru up as well.

"Why does it matter to you, Akio?" Sasuke asked me while he watched me struggling to help Shikamaru up. I didn't want to answer him, but I knew he wanted the answer now and not later. But still I ignored him.

"You got your books Gaara?" I asked him holding up Shikamaru. I felt like a parent to Gaara and I hated it. He was the older one. He should be taking care of me and not the other way around. But it couldn't be helped I usually had a temper every day and I was also the only one that could find a way to control Gaara's before he let his demon go.

As Gaara's response to my question I just got, well, barley a nod. I thought they might have hurt his neck someway, but then I saw the anger in his face and tried to think of a way to make it disappear. I just gestured him to go on back up the stairs while I helped Shikamaru to his locker. I thought that Sasuke and his gang were still there, but when I turned to leave, they had let already. I guess they thought we were a waste of time, well me and Gaara at least. Shikamaru on the other hand I have no clue what they thought of him. I guess for Sasuke, just another target.

I left Shikamaru at his locker and proceed up the stairs towards my brother, who wasn't there for some reason. I had another bad feeling about this. Dammit only the first day back from the Spring Break and all hell has broken out. I was kind of ready for my fate that awaited me on the stairs to come. When I had finally reached my destination (the ground floor) I saw why Gaara had left me there on the 4th floor. Everyone else in the school was already outside and had probably been coming down the stairs during that time and he didn't want to be waiting in the middle of it for me or for a beating. Yeah I know I'm making my brother sound like a weakling, but that's only because we've both been sent to the principal's office and have almost been expelled. So we kind of want to avoid that again. And that means avoiding people who hate us (that would be everyone).

I looked around for the least of people around and I knew Gaara would be around there somewhere. As I was looking I saw the group of popular girls and guys. The nerds and idiots (most likely Naruto and some others would be within there). I didn't mind the nerds and idiots as much as I hated the popular group. The girls always found a way to make my life a living hell. And that living hell would start soon because the group was blocking my way out of the school.

"Hey Ganka we saw you sitting with the new guy at lunch. Couldn't find a decent hole in outside?" Sakura, a girl with pink hair, said to me. I showed no emotion, but only wished she would get out of my way and get rid of that stupid pink hair. I mean seriously who could live with that much brightness! And just like the Sasuke I avoided the question and tried to push past them. But even if I did get through there was another wall behind them. And that would be Sasuke's group.

I wasn't paying much attention when I had tried to push past Sakura, Ino, and some other girls. So when I had finally come to my senses I was on the floor and I could taste blood in my mouth. I knew how I had ended up on the floor, but why was I tasting blood in my mouth. I tried standing up, but apparently I had been thrown down harder than I thought. The pain had sent a jolt through my body and a power so strong that it took the rest of my energy to try keep it down.

I closed my eyes ready for the next impacted of kicking or what ever they were doing to me. I hated this it was so humiliating. And everyone knew that Gaara and I couldn't fight back because if we did we would get expelled and our siblings would kill us or send us to a different school. We've already been through 4 others and gotten kicked out of there. So they could beat us 24/7 if they wished only to try and get us kicked out of here.

Strangely I didn't feel another kick only someone yelling. I looked up to see a shadow. Or at least I thought it was. The guy was wearing all black so of course he looked a shadow to me. He wasn't making any movements only stood there before me. I couldn't see his face so I didn't know who it was that was protecting me. All I do know is that everyone around just left with a very angry expression. The guy in front of me turned around and helped me up. "Thanks Kankuro," I said as my brother helped me to stand up.

"Gaara's at the corner just to let you know." He said as we walked to where Gaara was standing. I tried to stop the bleeding in my mouth by putting some of my sleeve in my mouth. We met up with Gaara then headed on home where it was safer, but Temari would surely want an explanation for my bleeding mouth and the bruises that Gaara and I had now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters besides my original character.

You Can't Stop me from Being on my Own

Chapter 2

When we had arrived home that day Temari wasn't in her best moods. She was stressed from school and work already. And when she saw the bruises, cuts, and whatever else we had she blew the top. She didn't mean to yell at us on purpose it was just a habit she had while she was still stressed out. Kankuro tried to calm her down while Gaara and I just slipped away unnoticed.

We disappeared off to our room. Gaara gabbed some of his clothes and went off to the bathroom to get changed. I also got out of my blood stained clothes and tended to the wounds Sakura and the others had given me. "They want to show that they rule the school by being tough. And the victims just have to be the killer twins and now one more to add to the group." I gave a sigh and went to the mirror in our room. I looked so messed up. I've got cuts on my arms from the rocks on the ground. Blood was still dripping down a little from my mouth because Sakura had either thrown me hard enough on the ground or she had a really good punch. And I had some bruises just about everywhere on my body. Gaara on the other hand was a little luckier. He didn't have two groups trying to kill him only one.

Gaara returned a few minutes later with some bandages over his arms legs and one on his face. I wondered how he had gotten a cut on his face, but remembered it's been there forever. Temari told me that our dad had given it to him for killing mom. I looked up at the tattoo on his forehead "Love" is what it read. **Love **what kind of word is love? In my family love is just a hated word. No one loves us or even likes us for that matter yet I still wonder why Gaara has it on his forehead. He hates people more than anyone, I know, in this world even more than I do. Love should die just like every useless person on this planet.

When Gaara had come in and sat down on his bed I got up and went to the bathroom to tend my own wounds. I looked for the bandages and finally found them a minute later on the counter. I always felt stupid while trying to find the bandages after Gaara's used them. He never puts them back to where they were, when he should. I have a sigh and but some alcohol on the wounds on my arms trying to hold back a yell I slowly put the bandages on. It took about 10 minutes to cover up all my cuts and it also took that long to stop my mouth from bleeding. I quickly cleaned up the bathroom put everything away then walked out to the living room to see if Kankuro had finally calmed Temari down a bit. And thankfully he had or I would be running around this house away from her trying to kill me. Never show Temari her younger siblings with cuts and bruises all over them. And if you do be prepared to run for it!

After making sure Temari wasn't going to try and kill us I walked back to my room to find that Gaara had fallen asleep. While doing his homework. I gave a sigh and shook my head then walked over to my bed that was on the other side of the room and started to do my own homework. I took out my books and laid them across my twin size bed. Then I walked over to our cd player and put on some music. I couldn't do homework with silence I get that enough at school and it's very had to concentrate then.

**Next Day**

I got out of bed tiredly and looked up to see Kankuro trying to wake up Gaara. I just gave a small laugh and lifted myself from the bed. I grabbed some clothes then went to the bathroom to get changed. Hopefully Gaara wouldn't try to kill Kankuro today like he usually does, I thought as I walked to the bathroom.

A few minutes later I walked back to the room and grabbed my stuff for school. Gaara was already out of the room, probably somewhere in the house. I walked out of the room, closing the door, and walked to the kitchen where there was toast. I looked at Gaara sitting on the couch watching TV and Kankuro with a bump on his head. Apparently Gaara had hit him on the head really hard for waking him up. I grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the door. Gaara got off the couch and grabbed his book bag and followed me out the door.

When we got to school it wasn't the best thing in the world. Everyone was looking at us (like they always do) probably thinking we were monsters. Some were starring at the bandages that covered our cuts we got from yesterday. Other had either backs turned to us probably saying things that weren't true. I have a small sigh and kept on walking while Gaara, well Gaara was to busy listening to his music to care about his surroundings. We got to the stair well a few minutes later and went our separate ways to our lockers.

When I had reached my locker guess who was standing right there blocking it? Sakura and her gang of wannabes. They all a smile on their face and I knew why. They couldn't wait to give me a beating. I stood in the hall way away from them for awhile trying to get something out of my back pack. I pulled out some head phones and turned on the music. "_Until the End"_ By Breaking Benjamin started playing. And I walked on over Sakura and her group. They were saying something to me, but I couldn't hear them over the music and I gave them a smirk as I walked past them to my locker and grabbed my books. You're probably wondering why I didn't have my cd player yesterday if I could just walk right past them like this now right? Well see Gaara and I kind of forgot and our wonderful siblings didn't bother to remind us to take them.

As I walked back past them to get to my class I could tell Sakura was really pissed off. She looked like she was going to attack me again, but in a second the bell had rung and the halls were filled with students and teachers all around. I didn't even look back at Sakura and her followers I just kept on walking ignoring the names that were being thrown at me.

When I got to class Shikamaru and Gaara were already there sitting across the room from each other. Apparently Gaara didn't feel like trying to even make one friend. I gave a sigh and took my seat in the middle of the room in the back. I took off my head phones and turned off my music if Inkia sensei was to find out that I was listening to music while she was teaching I would be so dead. When I was finished putting my cd player away I looked up to see Sasuke and his group of sophomores coming into the class room. I saw Sasuke look from Gaara to Shikamaru, probably wondering which one to torture first. He made his decision and walked over to Shikamaru. I didn't want to see what he was going do, but I couldn't help starring. Sasuke didn't hit Shikamaru only sat down next to him facing Shikamaru. He leaned in close as if he was telling Shikamaru a secret and I couldn't quite tell if it was or not. But I just shook my head and looked away towards were my brother was sitting. Well actually he had his head down like he was asleep. And for a second I actually thought he was, but he quickly shot his head up when Inkia sensei slammed her books down on the table.

Lunch came quickly and I didn't even notice it. But what I did notice were the cuts and busies that I had gotten during gym and, of course, I got them from Sakura. She was apparently still mad at me for ignoring her at my locker. But I didn't just notice the pain I had gotten from her, but I noticed that Shikamaru was hanging around Sasuke the whole time. I didn't understand why though. I could have sworn that Sasuke hated Shikamaru, but apparently that wasn't the case anymore. Because when I looked around the lunch room, after getting my lunch with Gaara, I saw Shikamaru talking and laughing with Sasuke and his group. I just shook my head and looked for an empty table. And thankfully for Gaara and I there was an empty table in the back of the lunch room.

After lunch I was walking in the hall way by myself because Gaara had a class and I had a free period. While I was walking I had accidentally walked into Sasuke. "Sorry," I muttered then tried to walk past him. But I couldn't walk right past since he grabbed a hold of my arm and wouldn't let go. I hated the touch of other people and him holding onto me was making me feel awkward and angry at the same time. "Let me go." I told him firmly, but still he wouldn't release me.

"What if I said I don't want to?" He asked me looking me straight in the eye. "Are you going to kill me for that?"

"Are you mocking me? I said let go!" I practically yelled at him trying to get my arm free, but the more I tugged at my arm the tighter his grip got. "Do you want me to snap?" I said through clenched teeth. He just gave me a blank stare.

"I want you to say you'll be staying away from Shikamaru. Under Sakura's orders that is. None of us want you or brother's attitude rubbing off on him. And you wouldn't want him to get hurt like you. Do you? I saw how you helped him yesterday after the beating." Sasuke said to me. I couldn't answer him I just couldn't since I had no answer. But out of nowhere I heard my own voice saying:

"I don't give a damn about him. You can do what you want with him. And if Sakura's love for you has moved onto him then I don't care. I really don't. He can be in your group if you want. He's just another person that my brother and I could hate and another person that would hate us." And with that said I walked off thinking that Shikamaru was out of trouble for good. But I knew that wouldn't be the case so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters beside my OC.

Enjoy Chapter 3! Review please it would be much appreciated.

You Can't Stop me From Being on my Own

Chapter 3

It was after school when I saw Shikamaru again. I was away from school and had some how managed to avoid Sakura and the rest of them. I was near my house and I was heading off to the store to go buy something to eat when I saw him. He was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk when I came by. I thought he wouldn't notice me so I kept on walking, but he actually did see me as I passed by.

"Akio?" He asked uncertain if it was really me. He had half turned around and was facing me. He looked confused as to why I was there. I didn't really answer him, but just gave him a nod and kept on walking. I didn't really think that he would follow me when I had just left him, but that wasn't the case either. He had gotten up from where he was sitting and followed after me like a sick dog.

I knew he was following when I heard steps behind me so I couldn't help, but turn around to see who it was. And there he was standing there behind me. I gave him a confused look. "Why are you following me?" I asked him. He just looked at me like I was stupid and that I should know the answer already. "Well? I mean why would anyone want to be following me in the first place besides to hurt me?" Again he looked at me stupidly and I got fed up so I started to walk off again. He didn't speak until we had reached the store which was about 6 blocks away from my house.

"I just wanted to know where the store was. I figured that you might be coming this way since it seems as though everyone hates you. So that means that you won't be meeting up with anyone." He said as he walked past me and went off to the drink section. I went ahead and bought some vegetables and some other stuff for dinner. He was finished looking for what he needed before I was finished so I expected him to already be gone when I had finished paying. But he didn't leave at all. He was actually waiting outside for me. I gave him this confused look when I saw him still standing there outside when I had come out of the store.

"Let me guess you don't know the way back home either?" I asked him as we walked on back. He shook his head and looked away from me. I could have sworn I had just seen him blush. He couldn't possibly have a crush on me. Could he? I mean that's just simply impossible! I'm one of the most hated people in the school and there are way more better looking girls than me in that school. So I must have been seeing things.

We walked in silence the rest of the way home. I didn't feel like asking or even knowing for sure if he had actually blushed because of me. I just kept looking around making sure no one from our school would see us. And if anyone had seen us I would have already been confronted and Shikamaru would be bothered with at school. But mostly I was on the look out for Sasuke and his group. I knew that Sasuke and a few others lived near me and I wanted to make sure that none of them saw Shikamaru with me. Now if they would have I don't know what they would do with Shikamaru. And that's the answer I was afraid of the most. If he kept on walking this close to me I'm sure it would send the wrong message to Sasuke's group.

In about 10 or 20 minutes we were back to where we had started. Shikamaru had stopped in front of a house and was starring at it. He seemed to be deciding if he should go in and leave me on my own or to follow me home. He looked down at the road and had this sad look on his face and looked up at me. I felt my face getting hot when I saw how sad and confused he looked. Then he looked away and said a quite good bye to me. I just stood there watching him as he went into the house and all I could hear as he opened the door was yelling and music. Then it was all gone once he slammed the door shut. I wondered if that was what he had to live with. It was much worse than my home was. But at least he has parents that he can look up to.

I gave a sigh and continued my walk home. I knew that Temari would wonder what was taking me so long. Since it usually only took me about 15 minutes to get back home and I was about 10 minutes over. I went into the house and took off my shoes. "I'm back!" I yelled as I took my jacket off. There was no answer. I could have sworn someone was still home or at least Temari for that matter. Nii-San and Gaara would be out for awhile. I forgot where they went to, but I knew they wouldn't have been home when I came back. And Temari said she would be home the rest of the day. She didn't have any classes today or work either. So where was she?

I put the bags on the kitchen counter than searched the house for Onee-Chan. I looked in her room, but it was locked. So I knocked on her door and still no answer. I sighed and walked to the back door of the house. In the backyard there was a porch that you could sit at and just rest for awhile. No one was there either. "Where the hell did she go? She could have a least left a note for me so I know where she went to." I said to myself as I walked back into the house. And there on the kitchen table was a piece of paper. I gave a sigh and tiredly walked over to the table. On the piece of paper that had been waiting for me it explained to me where Temari went to and when she would be back. "It was here the whole time! I should have checked the kitchen in the first place!" I said to myself angrily.

I put all the groceries in their rightful place and headed outside for a bit. It was little windy from before, but I didn't care. I started to head down towards Shikamaru's house, but stopped myself. I quickly turned around and headed back home. I went back inside and turned on the TV. I sat there on the couch watching a stupid show the rest of the time. While I waited for everyone to return home I couldn't help but think of what Shikamaru might be doing now. But I also tried to get those thoughts out of my head, because that was one thing that I would never think about since everyone hated me to death. Actually most would want me dead.

In all of my thinking and boredom I had fallen asleep on the couch. So when Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara came home they all had to try and wake me up. I'm a heavy sleeper so it took them awhile to wake me. After I think 10 minutes I finally woke up and Temari started on dinner. After dinner I headed to the room I shared with Gaara. I put on the radio and started to drift off back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except for my OC and the settings of the story.

Chapter 4

Several weeks have passed since the day Shikamaru walked with me to the store. And thankfully no one had found that out yet. I still see him around school. He's sometimes by himself, but mostly with Sasuke and Sakura's group. And that's only in school though. Out of school, once the bell rings that is, he's off by himself walking home. I would think that Sasuke would walk with him, since he kind of lives about 4 blocks away from us, but he's always somewhere else after school. If it's not terrorizing my brother and me then it's something else. But that's nothing I should really worry about right now.

But what I should be worrying about and focusing on is this stupid test! Damn why'd Iruka sensei have to give us a pop quiz!? I don't look over or study for anything after school! He said he warned us about it, but I guess I wasn't listening like I always do. Great now let's see how to solve this problem.

**30 painful minutes later**

"Okay but your pencils down and pack up! When you leave this room place your quiz on my desk on your way out. Have a nice day." Iruka sensei said as he paced the room. I stood up and put my stuff away. I'm very thankful that it's 8th period. Mmm… Maybe I should go look for Gaara after this I didn't see him in lunch or 7th period. Wonder where he went to.

After packing my stuff putting my half finished test on Iruka's desk and walking out of the room I went off to find Gaara. I asked his 5th period teacher where he went to after class and she just told me he was headed off towards the cafeteria as he always did. That got me confused, because he wasn't there. I asked his classmates that were sometimes nice to him and they said they also saw him go into the cafeteria. I went to go find Kankour because now I was worried. No one's seen him since 5th period and they say he went to lunch, but he wasn't there.

As I was thinking and half running at the moment and I ran into something. "Ow," I said rubbing the back of my head. I tried to stand up to see or what I hit. I saw Shikamaru laying there with an irritated expression. He just looked at me with soul less eyes and stood up. He brushed himself off and turned around to walk away, not saying a word to. I guess being in Sasuke's group means not talking to the unwanted. So I didn't bother to say a word either but just turned the other way to find out where Gaara was.

"Trying to find Gaara, Akio?" I heard him say. I was confused I thought he was gone by now. So I turned around to find him right behind me! I literally almost jumped up about half a foot. But I was able to keep cool and not jump up.

"Why should it matter to you Shikamaru?" I asked angrily and started to walk away. Usually when I ask that question to someone they don't answer me, but just go one with their business. But not Shikamaru, I was apparently his business because he just followed right behind me. He didn't care who was looking or even if Sasuke, Sakura, or anyone else in that group found out. He would stay right behind me following me where ever I went right now.

"It matters, because I saw some teachers carrying him to the nurses' office. I just thought you might want to know. Since you're always watching over him. Even if you are the youngest and you don't care what happens to you. Just as long as he's okay and doesn't have a scratch on him." He said tiredly.

"That's not true! I mean I do care if he gets hurt, because that means someone was messing with him and that means that they messed with my family. Gaara and I have always gotten ourselves into fights with people stronger than us, but we were always the ones that got hurt big time. And plus our older sister is more worried about us getting hurt them we do." I replied walking towards the nurses' office and still Shikamaru followed me. I asked the nurse if my brother was there. And she just nodded and pointed to a curtain. Gaara should be behind those curtains. So I just walked over there and opened it up a little and saw Gaara sitting there with Kankuro by the bedside. "Kankuro? Temari didn't come as well?" I asked looking around making sure that my older sister wouldn't come out of nowhere and tackle me.

Kankuro looked up at me and nodded. "I didn't want to bother her with this and let her plainly try and kill us here at school when Gaara's already in pain." He said pointing towards Gaara. I looked over at Gaara and saw that he was asleep and had a lot of bruises and scratches on his face and body.

"Damn they did a really beat him up bad. Wonder what he did to upset them." I said mainly to myself as I walked past the curtains into the cube. I looked to see if Shikamaru was coming in. At first I didn't see him, but about a minute later he appeared.

"Wow Sasuke and them really hurt him badly huh?" He said looking at me mostly. I just starred at him trying to figure out why he was still here.

"Why are you still here?" I asked him. He just looked at him and looked at the floor.

"I wanted to find out why Sasuke and the rest of them told me to just go straight to lunch while they just went off somewhere. I didn't take part in it. Now if I had I wouldn't have hurt him that bad." He replied looked straight at me as he said this. I just blinked at him and shook my head.

"I still wonder why Saskue's hated Gaara all these years." I looked out the window down at the field below. Shikamaru just gave me this confused look as if he didn't know what I was talking about. Of course he didn't know what I was talking about; he just came to this school a few weeks ago. "I didn't use to go to this school before. I just got transferred about 3 or so months ago. Gaara's been in the same class as Sasuke since they were in grade school. So they've known each other for years. They wouldn't talk to each other in elementary school or even in the beginning of Junior High. In 7th grade Sasuke began to beat up Gaara because he was so different from everyone. So from that day when I would come home from school I would see Gaara with scars on his face and Temari would be there standing over him with some ointment to make the pain go away. But still just because he was different all of those years didn't really give him a good reason to beat Gaara up every day." I finished as I looked back at Shikamaru and saw he had this annoyed look on his face.

"That really is no reason to beat Gaara up at all. I mean you're different from everyone. Heck everyone is different from everyone else. And you don't see people beating up each other every second they get. Sasuke has to have a reason. And I'm going to find out what it is!" He said as he turned around to leave. I looked at him then followed after him. Before he left the room I had my hand on his shoulder. He looked back at me and gave me this confused look.

"Be careful Sasuke can hit really hard. But then again you've already experienced that. And that was the first day I met you." I said even though I knew I was showing me a side of me that was never suppose to be shown. Not even to my siblings. He just gave me a nod and walked out of the room. I sighed and went back to Gaara's bedside. After about a minute I went to my locker to get my things then went to Gaara's locker to get his things. Kankuro already had his things.

As I walked back to the nurses' office I wondered how Kankuro found out that Gaara was hurt really badly. Had the nurses' contacted him or was it Shikamaru. But then again how would he know that Kankuro was my older brother. He never met him before. Or at least I don't think he has. But I just let these thoughts pass by as I went back to Gaara's bedside and found Temari there.

I wasn't greeted by a hello or anything, but by her yelling that we should have gotten at home. It was no use trying to stop her yelling because it was already hard enough to get a word in. I sighed and just went back to the window looking down at the field. I could see Sasuke's group and Sakura's group facing someone. I guess it was either another kid they like to mess with or Shikamaru, but I found Shikamaru about 20 yards away from the groups and was just sitting there watching them. I wonder if he'll be able to find out the truth without getting hurt. Oh well I'll worry about that later. Right now I have to worry about Temari's level of yelling. Jeez I've had to worry about a lot of stuff today. I wish it could have just been a nice peaceful day.

This ends chapter 4. Please review it would be much appreciated.

Akio: Why do I worry a lot in this chapter? First because of stupid pop quiz, then Gaara suddenly disappears, now Shikamaru? Why?

Me: Shud up just deal with it okay!

Akio: No! I will not deal with it!

Me: Stop being so stubborn that's not part of your character!

Akio: I will make it part of my character! starts laughing evily

Me: (to Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kankuro) umm…. This is what you get for being part of her family and her friend. She's just has to be this stubborn.

Everyone: -sweat drop- great now we have to deal with this?  
Shikamaru: How troublesome and I'm trying to help her find out the truth behind the beatings.

Me: Sorry for you. realizes something HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

Sasuke: What?  
Me: She can't change her character! I'm the author! She can't do that with out me making her stubborn!

Everyone: -sweat drop- nice realization. So don't make her stubborn.

Me: Will do!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The usual please: I do not own any thing of Naruto only my OC.

Chapter 5

Gaara's been absent from school for a few days now. I blame all of it on Sasuke. I know that Gaara would have loved to actually be at school that is if he wasn't in so much pain at the moment. Not only is he in pain because of the beating that he received a few days ago, but while we were in the infirmary at the school Temari began shaking me violently. Her strength had gotten the better of her and she ended up hurting Gaara even more than he was already. Kankuro was no help either with it. He tired to control Temari, but that didn't do any good, he actually ended up getting himself hurt in the end.

Since Gaara was absent from school Sasuke had to find another victim to attack now and again. But Sakura and the rest still had me to pick on. I actually came home yesterday with bruises and cuts all over my body because of them. They said they owed me for the other days that I hadn't been hurt. And well I actually liked it when they wouldn't bother me it kept me from throwing a temper. But maybe they thought it was also better that I get hurt like Sasuke had done to Gaara. Thankfully Temari was too absorbed with getting Gaara all better to notice my bruises and cuts. Or else I might have been in trouble with her as well.

I really didn't feel like coming to school today but I actually had no choice. Temari had threatened to use her fan on me, which she didn't dare do, because the last time she did she had blown that part of the house off and she didn't want it to happen again. So I stayed in bed for a bit until she came back a few minutes later threatening to throw water on me and I just looked at her over the covers of my comforter, and said, "You wouldn't dare, Tem." I said lazily, but she did dare for she already had bucket of water in her hand and threw the water on me. I literally jumped up from my bed and ran out the door with my clothes. I could hear Gaara and Kankuro laughing in the living room as I went into the bathroom. And that is very rare to hear from the two of them.

So now I'm here in this dreaded place with the devil's helpers around. And I'm also sitting in class and should be paying attention. But as always I'm just wishing the bell would ring to tell us that we can go home already, but sadly there are still two more periods before school ends. This also means that there are two more periods for Sakura to harass me in.

The bell finally rang a few minutes later telling us to get going to 7th period. I grudgingly stood up from my seat and gathered my things. I walked out of the room looking around me. I saw a lot of people, but none looked friendly to me. I felt kind of strange not being able to see Gaara at all before 7th or 8th period. But as I was walking to my 7th period class I saw Shikamaru up against the wall with several of the other guys from Sasuke's gang. They seemed to be being interrogated by some other guys from the upper class. I just stood at the end of the hallway with a confused look. It looked like Shikamaru was the one that they wanted information out of. 'If they want info on Sasuke then why don't they just ask one of the other guys instead of Shikamaru? I highly doubt that Shikamaru would have more info on him than all the other guys,' I thought as I starred at them. Then suddenly the bell rang and I was running off to class. I didn't really get to find out who the other guys were or what they wanted. But I might get the chance to ask Shikamaru about it later.

After school I had to find a way to avoid Sakura or else **my** anger would get the better of me and she just might die. I was able to find a way out the back of the school and out to the front to meet up with Kankuro and some of his friends. When I had found my way around the school and had ran into Kankuro and his friends he just gave me this confused and suspicious look. I just returned his look with a stupid one and hit him on the shoulder. "Don't ask, let's just get home already." I said and started to talk off. I could already tell Kankuro's actions without even having to look at him. He would have shrugged and began laughing.

While we were walking home I saw Shikamaru leaning on a fence a few blocks away from the school. He had his back to the fence and his head was tilted back with his eyes closed. There was a girl a little shorter than him standing next to him and then there was another one that looked familiar who was standing on his other side. When we got nearer to the three of them I noticed that the other girl had clouded eyes. If you had first seen her you might have thought that she was blind but that wasn't the case her whole family's eyes were like that. The girl had dark blue hair (I can't really explain her hair very well… hehe… sorry about that). Her name finally came to me her name was Hinata Hyuuga. To me she was a shy kind of girl and that was true. She use to stutter a lot, but she stopped after awhile. But the other girl I don't know who she was, maybe Shikamaru's younger sister?

We came nearer to them and I saw a lot of cuts on Shikamaru. He seemed really tired. I could see that Kankuro was also looking over at Shikamaru as well. He had an angry expression on while I could hear his friends talking about something. "Damn he got hurt bad didn't he?" "Yeah he did. I didn't think what I heard was true, but that dude hurt him bad," they were saying. I wanted to know more but I didn't want it to seem like I was eavesdropping on them. Hinata had a worried look on her face, but the other girl seemed like she was on the edge of crying. I just looked away from them when we walked in front of them. I don't know why I didn't it though. I guess it was just out of habit really.

We finally got home about 10 minutes later. I hid all my cuts on my arms from Temari and walked off to the bathroom. I stripped down and started running the shower. Once the bath was full I slipped in and laid there for awhile. I let the events of my day run through my head. 'Had the event involving those upper classmen from the hallway with Shikamaru and the other guys caused him to be hurt after school?' I thought as I laid in the bath water getting comfortable. I started to feel my eye lids closing, but I quickly opened them up and got out of the bath. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I looked through the medicine cabinet for the bandages. At first I couldn't find them in there then I looked around the bathroom and found them on a shelf near the toilet. I put them on my arms and also put some ointment on them as well. Then I grabbed my bag and headed for my room to get dressed.

Thankfully when I got to my room Gaara wasn't in there. I gave a sigh and got changed. When I was putting my shirt on the door clicked open. I looked over at the door to see who it was. Temari walked in with a smile. "Akio, Kankuro agreed to watch Gaara while I take you out somewhere. Since we haven't had much sister time I thought that maybe, since today is a Friday we could hang out. Just the two of us, no boys allowed." She said with a smile. I just looked at her then down at my arms and gave a small smile.

"Sure Tem, we can have some sister time. That would actually be nice since you're always busy with school and work." I said looking up at her.

"Okay well we can leave in about half an hour?" I nodded as my response and she closed my door. I got out my bag that I always use when I go out somewhere. I put by cd player in there, my wallet, and a notebook. I stopped putting things in bag and sighed. Maybe I could forget about today's events with a day out with my sister. I sure need it after all the beatings I've been receiving everyday so far.


End file.
